


Hinata x Reader

by LavenderMoss



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Anime, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Ship, Volleyball, XReader, hinataxreader, karasunohigh, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMoss/pseuds/LavenderMoss
Summary: Your team (girls) go against Karasuno High, and you fall in love with Shoyo Hinata(unfinished)
Relationships: reader x hinata
Kudos: 15





	Hinata x Reader

Chapter One  
It was the third set. The score was 23-24. Aoba Johsais girls team was ahead. My serve depending on the entire game. I could see nobody was covering zone six. All i had to do was make it and everything would be turned around. “Concentrate” I repeated in my head. I threw the ball up and hit it right over the net. It went straight to the open spot and… their libero dived for it. I stared in disbelief. She was faster than Nishinoya!  
Their setter set it to the wing hitter and when it made contact with her hand, the ball immediately went down onto our side of the court. We all stood in shock as the referee blew the whistle. Game over.  
Coach Ukai looked at us with a disappointed expression. We could’ve won if we just went for the ball. Tsuki and Kageyama looked especially upset.  
“Clean up guys. And get some rest tonight, you’re working extra hard tomorrow. This may have been a scrimmage, but that was an easy ball to save.” Ukai scolded us.  
Right when I was about to leave, a girl from Aoba Johsai approached me. It was number six, their libero. She had messy hair put up in a bun and sparking eyes. She was about my height, maybe an inch taller. Her jersey was obviously too big for her, and her knee pads were worn out. She was beautiful.  
“Are you Shoyo Hinata?” She asked.  
“Yeah. Who are you?” I responded.  
“I’m y/n. I was wondering if I could have your number.”  
“Yeah, of course!” I quickly wrote down my number and gave it to y/n.  
“Thanks!” she said, and walked away to her team.  
I smiled. Seeing her so exited was uplifting. I don’t know why, but it was. While walking home, I constantly checked my phone, waiting for y/n to text me. But every time, I saw nothing.  
About to lose hope, I got a text from an unknown number. “hey :)”  
“Is this y/n?” I responded  
“Yep” y/n responded.


End file.
